¡¡Tu primer maldito beso!
by Eterno Atardecer
Summary: -Y entonces supongo que este es el final…- hago mi sonrisa lo mejor que puedo manteniendo mi rostro en el de el, este es el final de una historia que jamás comenzó – Antes  de que eso suceda Akane ¡Me merezco tu primer maldito beso! Y con un carajo que lo darás! Los leo pronto!


**-Y entonces supongo que este es el final…-**

hago mi sonrisa lo mejor que puedo manteniendo mi rostro en el de el, pero no mi mirada

 **-Si así es-** sonrió forzado por los dos por qué él ni siquiera trata de sonreír **-Al fin hemos llegado al final de este camino que compartimos-** miro como él lucha por no fruncir el ceño, sus facciones se vuelven rígidas

 **-¿Camino? ¿Solo fue eso?-** suspira conteniendose **-tienes razón Akane, este solo fue un camino compartido, me alegro que al fin nos hayamos entendido-** desvío mi mirada hacia su mandíbula, tan bien marcada y rígida, si fuera otra la ocasión y no no nuestra despedida tal vez le pediría que me dejara recorrer su rostro con mis manos

 **\- Lose-** fue la única tonta palabra que pude decir, sé que sus ojos me están juzgando por esta decisión, por no poderlo mirar a los ojos de la manera valiente en que siempre lo retaba pero no podía mirarlo a los ojos, ambos al fin íbamos a estar bien **-¿Ya es hora no?-** le dije escuchando el sonido del tren llegando al andén **-Tu seguirás tu camino-** separado de mí, pero bien **– Y yo el mío-** sonreí para él por última vez cerrando mis ojos ante nuestra inminente separación

El sabe que estoy evadiendo su mirada a toda costa pero si lo veo a los ojos sé que será imposible no ver en él todos esos años de historia, así que cómo puedo le digo **-Que tengas una buena vida-** Aunque no pueda verlo sé qué sus labios se levantarán hasta las esquinas de la manera más cínica posible negando que me cree mis buenas intenciones, negando que cree que le deseo una buena vida para después convertirse en una línea dura al ver que no subo mi mirada hasta sus ojos, extiende su mano frente a mí como despedida y yo doy un paso atrás… en mi defensa quiero hacer un corte limpio y limitar nuestro contacto de por vida. Sonrió para él cómo se que le gusto alguna vez, pero esta vez cierro lo ojos mientras sonrió, hay algo tortuoso en despedirnos para siempre y tener que decirle al chico que alguna vez amaste que esperas que pronto ame a alguien más, que le entregué todas esas primeras veces que esperabas alguna vez fueran contigo a otro par de labios.

Doy la media vuelta y empiezo mi nuevo camino sin él, mis pasos son lentos al principio como si no pudiera avanzar, pero poco a poco voy tomando fuerza hasta lograr correr así que corro, corro como si mi vida estuviera en juego.

Cuando mis pulmones se sienten tan calientes que me tengo que detener a respirar profundo empiezo nuevamente a caminar, despacio esta vez, un paso tras de otro, es entonces que me doy cuenta que estoy aquí libre por fin, caminando sola por las calles de nerima como no recuerdo en mucho tiempo, después de tantos años atada a un compromiso que no quería, libre de cualquier obligación de matrimonio, libre de un hombre que no piensa en nadie más que en sí mismo, de un hombre que tendría que levantar cada mañana para que cumpliera con sus obligaciones, libre de un perezoso, libre de un hombre que… que... que pondría su cuerpo frente al mío para recibir cualquier daño que la vida me mandará… libre de el, libre.

Al parecer aún no he recuperado el aliento de tanto correr por qué todo mi cuerpo duele, duelen mis pulmones al respirar, duelen mis brazos, duele todo, camino aún más despacio, contemplando el parque cerca de casa, sonrió de manera involuntaria al ver las rosas del jardín, me parecen tan sosas, tan faltas de color, no sé cómo alguna vez me pudieron gustar, incluso el cielo ahora que lo observó bien solo es color azul con un poco de algodón, no más que eso.

Cada cosa que contemplo ahora me parece tan insípida, creo que me he dado cuenta de la realidad, tal vez eso, tal vez es que yo era una tonta soñadora. Si... puede ser que lo fuera pero no más.

Con una actitud renovada llegó a la soledad de mi casa, subiendo paso a paso la escalera, suspiro al entrar a mi cuarto, que felicidad, al fin soy solo yo y mi libertad incluso me siento diferente, tan diferente que me busco el en el espejo de cuerpo completo de mi habitación, me miró aparecer en el reflejo, ahí está mi chica libre, mi cara tiene esa sonrisa tan grande que no puedo evitar incluso tratar de sonreír más aunque mi sonrisa parece una mueca rara, mi reflejo me muestra la mujer que soy ahora, desde mis pies hasta mi rostro, de mis zapatos de tacón hasta mis muslos cubiertos por la falda que cubre parte de mi anatomía bien formada, mi cintura estrecha, mi cuerpo en su totalidad se ve igual, pero no me siento igual.

La sonrisa en mi cara duele, duele de manera tan intensa que todo dentro de mí empieza a doler, duele al respirar, duele al caminar, duele existir. Un nudo en mi garganta me impide respirar de manera adecuada así que sólo inspiró a tragos forzados que me eviten ahogarme de este dolor, no se supone que la libertad tenga ese sabor, mis piernas se doblan dejándome caer al suelo, mis brazos abrazan mi cuerpo mientras inevitablemente lágrimas salen a borbotones, en mi pecho comienza un sonido ahogado que lucha por salir, pero solo son una ronda más de sollozos indescifrables, estúpida libertad, nadie me dijo que dolería de esta manera.

Mi llanto es cada vez más fuerte e insoportable, un placer que agradezco pueda sufrir sola, no hay nadie más aquí, solo yo y mi estúpida libertad, los sonidos que salen de mi pecho son cada vez más desesperados y vienen acompañados de pequeños gritos, se que mis manos están dejando marcas en mis costillas, por qué me abrazó tan fuerte tratando de reprimir este vacío dentro de mí que sé que me estoy causando daño.

Es raro, pero el dolor en mis costillas es reemplazado por un calor satisfactorio, mi rostro está acunado en el cuello de alguien más que me levanta del suelo acomodándome sobre su regazo, sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo con tanto calor que mis sollozos paran al instante, no puedo evitar que mis brazos que hace momentos me apresaran, ahora vayan alrededor de su cuello, sujetándolo tan fuerte a mi, que se que tendrían que emplear la fuerza de diez hombres antes de lograr que yo lo suelte.

Mis ojos aún con las últimas lágrimas en ellos, dirigen mi mirada al espejo, donde solo puedo ver la espalda ancha del hombre que tantas veces me cargó sobre ella, con su particular trenza por supuesto, ven como sus brazos me sostienen cual muñeca, mis brazos aferrados de manera histérica, alrededor de su cuello con mi cabeza recostada en su hombro, uno de sus brazos me aprieta fuertemente contra él mientras su otra mano se desliza arriba y hacia abajo por mi espalda en una caricia tranquilizadora.

Me pierdo en la sensación de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, si la libertad debiera saber a algo debería ser a esto, pero no es permanente, una vez me he calmado sus manos me sostienen fuerte hasta ponerme de pie frente a él, mis manos no se han soltado detrás de su cuello pero sus manos tampoco se han alejado de mi cintura, así que solo nos contemplamos uno frente a otro durante largos minutos, el no pregunta por qué mi estado deplorable en el suelo ni yo pregunto por qué regresó cuando yo sé que su tren ya estaba por salir cuando lo dejé en el andén, tampoco pregunto por qué entró por la ventana como antes solía hacer así que solo nos miramos, lo miro como quise mirarlo antes de despedirnos.

 **-¿Tan complicado era mirarme así?-** sus ojos me acusan de no regalarle una última mirada antes de irse, pero no pude evitarlo así que sin querer vuelvo mi rostro al otro lado para evitar su mirada otra vez, aunque me siento furiosa por su comentario dejó que su mano en mi mejilla vuelva mi cara a la de él, pero le miró con mi ceño fruncido mostrándome algo molesta

 **-Esa mirada de desafío es mi favorita, incluso más que tu mirada dulce-** sorprendida y molesta por su comentario le miró aún más feo, pero el solo me apoya su barbilla sobre mi cabeza abrazándome fuerte, así es como me doy cuenta lo mucho que ha crecido

Su rostro se mantiene sobre el mío cuando nuevamente es el quien rompe nuestro silencio **-No tienes ni idea de todo lo que estoy pensando Akane-** se separa un poco de mi solo para acomodar parte de mi cabello que invadía mi rostro en su lugar **\- Tengo cerca de cien pensamientos diferentes en la cabeza pero sabes cuál es el más duro y doloroso-** el tomo nuevamente mi cintura apretandome contra su cuerpo con un poco más de fuerza quitando los pocos centímetros que nos separaban, lo hizo como nunca se atrevió a hacerlo antes, sus ojos que antes estaban inundados de comprensión al verme llorando, se cierran tan fuerte que puedo ver sus pestañas juntarse unas con otras

Cuando los vuelve a abrir para mirarme, el coraje y un anhelo feroz es todo lo que encuentro **– Mi pensamiento más rotundo es si después de todos estos años, después de una infinidad de palizas y de un montón de cicatrices nuevas-** mis ojos brillaban de anticipación a su reclamo asique mi cabeza le ordeno a mis manos empujarlo lejos de mi, pero lo único que mis manos hicieron fue un pésimo intento de empujar su cuerpo lejos de mi, porque mis dedos solo se cerraron con tal desesperación que estoy segura que aparte de su camisa china arrugada entre mis dedos, posiblemente también estaba tomando su piel entre mis dedos **-Lo que pienso es por qué carajo no tengo un solo beso tuyo-** su respiración se dirigió a mi cuello cortando totalmente mi respiración ante su declaración suave y anhelante

 **-Ya lo tienes-** dije apretando más fuerte mi agarre en su pecho **-Me besaste en tu estado Neko Ken-** apenas pude pronunciar las palabras entrecortadamente, los labios de mi anterior prometido en mi cuello nublaron completamente mi juicio así que sin quererlo detener le dejé besar mi piel como alguna vez desee

 **-Ese beso no cuenta-** él agarró aún más fuerte mi cuerpo contra el de el casi cortando mi respiración **-¿Fue tu primer beso?-** pero no era su agarre el que no me dejaba respirar, eran sus palabras las que me dejaban sin aliento

Pero mi carácter necio que no me dejaba intimidar por el me orillo a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer, mentirle para ganar **-Claro que no-** deseaba que a él le doliera como a mí me dolía el pecho al tenerlo así de cerca

 **-Mientes-** respondió él **– Tus labios solo me besarían a mi-** ¡menudo idiota engreído! como pude golpee su pecho... Aunque así como me tenía apretada entre sus brazos no podía golpearle con fuerza

 **-¿¡Que te hace creer eso engreído!?-** mufe fuertemente por su atrevimiento pero al sentir un beso húmedo en mi clavícula la respiración y la vida entera se me corto, por kami ¡Que le pasaba al idiota de mi prometido! ¡El no era así! **-Ranma… basta-** quise que mi voz sonará fuerte y decidida pero se que no fue así, sonó como si estuviera a nada de desfallecer; aunque puede que así sea

 **-Tal vez por qué yo jamás permitiría que te besara alguien mas-** la voz de mi prometido… de mi ex prometido, sonó ronca, delirante y con un demonio que me hizo temblar hasta los tobillos, sentí su respiración descontrolarme con su aliento donde sus labios me habían dejado un beso **-Pero en vista de tu nueva decisión de separarnos para siempre-** él casi ronroneo cerca de mi cuello **– Será inminente que otros labios te besaran-** sus labios parecieron demorarse demasiado saboreando mi cuello, por kami ¡No siento mis piernas! ¡Cómo rayos me están sosteniendo si no las siento! **– Así que cuando estaba a punto de subir al tren que me haría desaparecer de tu vida para siempre como bien lo mencionaste-** ough un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentir una mordida en mi hombro, pero no cualquier mordida, me sentí como si me estuviera degustando, como si fuera un platillo de su menú preferido **– antes de que eso suceda, sentí todo el maldito coraje del mundo y un poco más, por qué con un demonio que ¡Al menos eso merezco Akane!-** de pronto sus manos tras de mí espalda me sujetaron fuertemente hasta alzarme entre sus brazos, me sentó sobre mi escritorio acomodándose entre mis piernas

 **-¡Me merezco tu primer maldito beso!-** me miró furioso, o eso pensé hasta que mire en sus ojos un brillo diferente, apoyó sus manos a cada lado de mis piernas ¡Yo necesitaba escapar! ¡De verdad! necesitaba largarme lejos antes de que mi cuerpo realmente me abandonará, porque así se sentía, sus manos audaces acariciando mis rodillas, me hacían temblar peor que cualquier nevada, el tener a este hombre frente a mí bajaba todas mis defensas, con el es con la única persona que siempre quise ser, Akane Tendo, solo yo sin fingir ni ser dulce, ni nada solo siendo yo naturalmente **– y como un infierno que me lo darás-** aunque todo en él decía que estaba furioso, su voz sonaba ahogada y ronca lo que inevitablemente me hizo estremecer enviando calor a todo mi cuerpo, sus manos a un costado de mis piernas, me jalaron hacia él sin poderme resistir, aunque estoy segura que no lo intente, tal vez yo también quería un poco más de tiempo con el

 **-De hoy en adelante-** rodeó con su brazo izquierdo mi cintura apretándome tanto contra él que me fue imposible no sentir su duro cuerpo contra mi, su abdomen presionado contra el mío **– No me importa quién te quiera besar-** sé que es incoherente decirlo pero sus dedos se estaban demorando con una lentitud indecente al recorrer mi cintura mientras su boca dejaba besos indecentes centímetro a centímetro de mi hombro

 **-Lo que me importa ahora es que antes que cualquier imbécil que vaya a besarte antes de que termine incluso de alejarse de tu bonita boca, quiero que recuerdes que fui yo el que te beso primero, que fui yo el hombre que mereció más que ningún otro en su estúpida vida tú beso ¡Tu primer maldito beso!-** mis manos se apretaron en sus hombros al sentir sus labios besar mi clavícula beso a beso y mis piernas que no me habían respondido hasta ahora se enredaron impulsivamente alrededor de su cuerpo cuando él mordió mi garganta con una sensualidad estremecedora.

Al darme cuenta de lo indecente de mi postura rodeando sus caderas con mis piernas intenté acomodarme roja y acalorada como solo Dios sabe, pero sus manos que estaban en mi cintura viajaron a mis piernas más rápido que mis movimientos acomodando nuevamente el agarre de mis piernas en sus caderas, sus manos se deslizaron despacio lugar a lugar por cada centímetro de mi piel expuesta, recorrió mis piernas deliberadamente hasta mis caderas con roces tan íntimos que me sentí arruinada para cualquier otra persona, el calor que su cuerpo despedía fundiéndose con el mío, nuestros corazones agitados, y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas me decían que jamás nadie me iba a hacer sentir de esta manera.

 **-Akane, mi Akane… mi pequeña Marimacho-** sus palabras no me ofendieron como tal vez antes pudieron haberlo hecho, si no que me hicieron sonreír sobre su cabello **-Dame tu primer beso-** separó su cara un poco de mi cuello para mirarnos frente a frente, sonrojados hasta la raíz y con la respiración a todo lo que da **-Quiero que siempre recuerdes que tú me entregaste tu primer beso a mi-** estuve a nada de ofenderme y abofetearlo pero no pude, sus ojos me pedían exactamente lo mismo que sus labios, todo en él estaban de acuerdo en tomar mi primer beso real y él tenía razón, yo sé que nadie nunca iba a merecer más mis besos que este hombre frente a mi

Tragué saliva ruidosamente llena de nervios, mis manos se acomodaron tras de su cuello jugando con su cabello, sus manos en mis piernas viajaron a mi cintura **-To… to… tómalo-** no pude evitar tartamudear, mi corazón está tan acelerado y todo mi cuerpo tembloroso que solo levanté un poco mi rostro hacia él ofreciendo mis labios solo para el

Su sonrisa no se hizo esperar, me sonrió dulce y con anticipación, sus dedos recorrieron mi cara en una caricia suave hasta esconderse tras de mi cuello descansando en mi nuca, mientras su otra mano apresaba mi cintura después sus labios acercándose a mí despacio fue lo último que ví antes de cerrar los ojos, un roce suave en mis labios que me electrizo la piel, fue adueñándose de cada fibra de mi cuerpo, su mano en mi cabello me hizo acercarme más a él, o tal vez fui yo la que lo acercó más a mí, su boca moviéndose sobre la mía es de lo único que soy consciente, de mis dientes apresando sus labios de manera inexperta, él sonriendo sobre mis labios dejándome morderlo, dentro de mí creció una necesidad incomparable a cualquier sentimiento, lo necesitaba aún más cerca de mi, mis manos apretaron su cabello entre mis manos cuando el con su lengua recorrió el contorno de mis labios, no pude evitar soltar un gemido de placer. ¿Los besos serían así para todo el mundo? ¿Con todos los hombres se sentirían igual? No pude seguir mis pensamientos por qué de pronto su lengua jugando con la mía me provoco un gemido obsceno del cual me avergüenzo inmediatamente, pero él no me dejó separarme al contrario sus manos apretaron nuestros cuerpos hasta el punto de la fricción, está falta de aliento se siente como la manera correcta de morir por asfixia, no quise separarme de él, aún cuando claramente sentí su entrepierna calentarse por la fricción que obtenía entre mis piernas

Sé que esto era obsceno e indecente pero me encontré anhelando aún más la cercanía con su cuerpo, sus labios no dejaron de besarme ni un segundo, me sentí devorada cuando su lengua jugó con la mía, extasiada al sentir sus dientes también tomar mis labios como lo hice yo con el y feliz cuando me di cuenta de que el estaba igual de desesperado que yo por más unión a mi. Cuando respirar se volvió de vida o muerte sus labios dejaron los míos para que pudiéramos respirar, aunque crei que sus besos pararían, no fue así, sus besos volvieron a mi cuello y con ayuda de sus dientes y sus manos ambas bajaron los tirantes de mi ropa para dejar toda la piel de mis hombros a su merced

Más besos con mordidas de deseo invadieron mi clavícula y mis hombros, sus manos navegaron por mis piernas tentadas a subir más arriba, aunque en este momento de frenesí por una loca idea desee estar desnuda para que sus besos no se detuvieran sólo en mis hombros, el acerco sus labios al nacimiento de mis pechos, rozandolos completos con sus pulgares suavemente, gemí sin querer al sentir esta sensación tan desconocida para mi. El no dudó ni un segundo en volver sus labios a los míos y besarme desesperadamente o tal vez fui yo la que lo beso así, justo ahora no se donde termina el y comienzo yo, nuestros besos se volvieron demandantes y profundos, nuestras lenguas de acoplaron rápidamente y nuestras bocas encajaban como si hubieran sido una sola siempre, entre nuestros besos sus gemidos se confunden con los míos, mis piernas se apretaban tanto en sus caderas que podía sentir como por nuestros roces mi falda se arremangaba hacia arriba y sus manos ayudaban a esta tarea.

No podía creer que todo nos hubiera llevado hasta este momento, conmigo deseando la fricción con su pantalón que me causaba un placer horrible de entumecedor **-Ran...ma… ranma-** mi voz sonaba tan vergonzosa, sin poderlo evitar **-Por… favor…-** no se que suplique, pero el paro sus besos bruscamente como si entendiera que estábamos haciendo algo incorrecto pero mis sollozos mezclados con gemidos y mis uñas enterrándose en su espalda para acercarlo todos los milímetros que se separó, le explicaron que no quería que parara sus besos… ni nada en absoluto.

Sus labios bajaron a mi cuello y sus manos apretaron mi trasero contra él, lo que me arrancó un gemido más fuerte al sentirnos tan juntos, mis piernas se aferraron a sus caderas cuando él me levantó del escritorio y me cargó apresando mi trasero en sus manos duras, mis brazos se envolvieron en su cuello, sus labios me besaron perversamente mientras comprendí lo que hacía, al cargarme de esta manera nuestros sexos se encontraban sin ningún pudor, pero no conforme con esto, sus fuertes brazos mecían de arriba hacia abajo mi cuerpo contra el de él, arrancando incontenibles gemidos que me haye callando al morder su hombro, mis manos se aferraban a su cabello y su espalda, esto era tan vergonzoso como placentero, que no podía ni de lejos pedirle que parara.

Una de sus manos se abrió camino por debajo de mi blusa subiendo hasta arriba, dejando mi brasier expuesto para sus labios que no tardaron en llegar a mis protuberantes pechos,su lengua dejo besos húmedos sobre mi ropa interior **-ahora… es mio-** ronroneo mordiendo mi pezón sobre el brasier **-tu primer beso-** quise decirle que no solo eso, pero cada movimiento de el me ahogaba en una nueva sacudida de placer que aumentaba drásticamente cuando su brazo me deslizaba hacia abajo sobre su dura protuberancia, escondí mi rostro sonrojado de placer vergonzoso en su cuello, con voz ahogada le dije que yo también era de el, nublada por el deseo solté palabras que guardaba para mí, quise retractarme pero sus dedos recorriendo mi cuerpo me lo impidieron así que él me dejó acunarme en el, al sentir que mis uñas se encajaban aún más fuerte, mis dientes se encajaron en su pecho sabiendo que posiblemente dejaría una enorme marca morada, su manos empezaron a moverme más rápido sobre él, sin quererlo ahogue gritos sobre su camisa sintiendo como mi cuerpo se tensaba fuertemente, mi cuerpo se sentía como un nudo completo que estaba haciendo que volviera a sollozar de un placer indescriptible, jamás nunca había sentido algo así, dejé que mi cuerpo me llenará de una sensación de placer delicioso en un gemido seguido de un sollozo de placer, mis piernas se sintieron flojas y la fuerza abandonó mi cuerpo totalmente, Ranma se recostó sobre mi cama conmigo encima en un abrazo que me contenía de llorar de placer, beso mi cabello y suavizó mi espalda con caricias lentas hasta que me sentí perdida en un sueño profundo

Mi cuerpo se sentía entumecido de Ia sensación rara, mi cuarto estaba a oscuras, no recuerdo haberme quedado dormida toda la tarde hasta que la noche llegó, trato de sacar mi mano de entre las sábanas y me doy cuenta de que no estoy sola en mi cama, estoy firmemente abrazada a mi ex prometido que a su vez tiene su fuerte brazo alrededor de mi cintura, de pronto todos los recuerdos de la tarde vienen a mi, la manera vergonzosa en que solloce para evitar que su cuerpo se alejara, mi cuerpo meciéndose sobre el suyo, provocan que una ola de calor y vergüenza me recorra nuevamente, el parece sentirlo por qué me abrazó más fuertemente a él, pero le empujó ligeramente sin saber qué hacer

Levantó mi cara un poco para encontrarme con la de el viéndome salir de entre sus sueños, su mano recorre mi mejilla de manera tierna **-hola mi pequeña Akane-** se que me puse roja al recordar que le dije que era suya en un momento de debilidad, bueno, en un largo, largo momento de debilidad, no se como me hizo sentir tal cosa sin desnudarme siquiera, ahora entiendo por qué los papás no permiten momentos a solas, no es necesario perder la ropa para hacer algo indecente.

 **-Akane… tengo que retractarme de algo-** mi corazón emprendió un ritmo acelerado al escuchar eso, el no podía retractarse de lo que acababa de suceder, por su culpa yo jamás querré a nadie más por qué el logro su estúpido cometido! Ahora sólo pensaré en él cuando alguien quiera besarme, enfurecida con este pensamiento como solo yo sabía me levanté de un tirón de la cama cubriendo mi cuerpo con la sábana aunque no estuviera desnuda así me sentía con el aquí a mi lado

El enseguida siguió mis movimientos sentándose al borde de la cama oportunidad que aproveché para abofetearlo lo más fuerte que pude **\- Eres un maldito, imbécil! canalla! insolente! pervertido!!-** grite tan fuerte como pude **-ahora que haz logrado arruinarme para cualquier otro hombre, entonces si te arrepientes-** le miré furiosa

 **-Akan…-** no lo deje terminar y le volví a abofetear

 **-Akane nada!!-** grité otra vez sintiéndome estúpida **\- ahora que me será imposible dejar que alguien más me bese por qué será inevitable que piense en tus besos, en tu boca, por qué me será imposible no pensar en ti ¡Entonces si! ¡Ahora sí te arrepientes!-** grité aún más con lágrimas apunto de salir, el me tomo de las caderas y me acerco a él colocando su cabeza en mi vientre

 **-A eso me refiero… dije que no me importaría si alguien más besaba tus labios… pero mentí… no quiero que nadie más te bese-** asfixiada por sus palabras calle, mientras sentí como sus manos subían un poco mi blusa para que sus labios pudieran besar mi abdomen **-No quiero que nadie más bese tus labios, ni tampoco ni un solo centímetro de tu piel-** el con sus ágiles manos me acomodo en un solo movimiento a horcajadas sobre el, sentados sobre mi cama con mis piernas rodeando sus caderas otra vez **\- Espero que hayas disfrutado tus treinta minutos de libertad como soltera mi pequeña Marimacho-** el acomodo su cara entre mis pechos para besar el nacimiento de los mismos **-Por que lamento decirte que no renunció al compromiso-** un beso nuevo subió por mi garganta **-seguirás siendo mía, hasta el último de nuestros días-** su lengua llegó a mis labios saboreandolos **-por qué nadie nunca va tocarte jamás… eres mía Akane-** entonces su boca se cerró sobre la mía devorando el espacio entre nosotros, no fui capaz de negarme ni tampoco de hablar o tal vez solo un poco cuando de su cabello jale su rostro hacia atrás para que me viera a los ojos, por qué entonces supe que esto no se sentía así con cualquiera, ni de lejos, supe que no cualquiera te podía hacer sentir que el oxígeno te faltaba así que definitivamente él no se lo iba a hacer sentir a nadie más que no fuera yo **\- Y tú Ranma Saotome… me perteneces-** sentí como el sonrió en mi cuello antes de volver su cara hacia mí y responderme **-¿Apenas lo notaste? -** entonces así como así nos volvimos a fundir en un vaivén de besos eternos acompañados de caricias indecentes

Al amanecer siguiente cuando la luz entro por mi ventana, me di cuenta que el cielo realmente no es sólo azul y algodón blanco, es el reflejo del mar veraniego acompañado de pequeñas almohadas de descanso para los ángeles.

Haiiiiiiii!!!!- les gustó?? No era lo que planee en un principio pero cuál de mis historias lo es jajajaja! Pues espero les haya gustado y con respecto al último párrafo fue una referencia a que por su separación temporal de Ranma ella dejó de ver las cosas bonitas pero al estar nuevamente en sus brazos se dió cuenta de que la vida es bella!!!

Espero sus comentarios es lo que mas me encanta jajaja *


End file.
